


Aphelios' Confused Lolita Teaparty

by nonspecifics



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aftercare, Also mentions of them doing camboy and streamer work, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Aphelios/Kayn is the main ship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Squirting, Talon and Kayn would be the main candidates for romance tho, They take turns though, They're mainly just fuckin, Urination, Watersports, and I wouldn't really consider this poly? at least yet, and onlyfans type of stuff, basically they're all into Harajuku fashion that I personally find cute, peeing during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonspecifics/pseuds/nonspecifics
Summary: Aphelios likes to dress up cute and he meets some online friends who also like to dress up cute! Then they f***!
Relationships: Aphelios/Khada Jhin, Aphelios/Shieda Kayn, Talon Du Couteau/Aphelios
Kudos: 40





	Aphelios' Confused Lolita Teaparty

**Author's Note:**

> The pee was inevitable, you know the drill. 
> 
> Also sorry if the fashion jargon is absolute nonsense, I'm just very passionate about pastelly fashion and porn.

Aphelios had never been to a fashion meet-up before. He had heard or Lolita teaparties, and meetups at cute themed cafes around the city, but he had always been too shy to attend. It wasn’t until one of his online friends, Kayn said that he would be hosting a small gathering nearby. Aphelios waffled on the idea for a bit, anxious to be around strangers… but he wanted to meet Kayn, and it was supposed to be small! 

And so, Aphelios found himself standing in front of a cute cafe, dressed from head to toe in pastel. Chunky tennis shoes, striped knee-high socks, a somewhat short pink skirt, a baggy light-purple shirt, a handful of hair clips, and a multitude of colorful jewelry and glitter adorned him all over. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. He hoped they would like him. 

The tiny bell above the door chimed, Aphelios was greeted by a tall man with long black hair with a purple streak. 

“You made it!” Kayn ran up and hugged him, eliciting a tiny squeak from the Lunari. “We all have a table over here, I’ll introduce you!” 

Sitting at the table were only two other people. One wore a facemask covered in black and red lace, his outfit matching that aesthetic. The other wore an oversized hoodie, with a dark, more yami kawaii inspired print on it. Kayn himself settled somewhere between more light-hearted fairy kei, and the yami kawaii that the other guest was wearing. Aphelios felt shockingly at home. 

“Aphelios, this is Jhin and Talon, I met them a year or two ago at a con!” The two men waved, looking the newest member to the friend-group over. 

“Welcome, Aphelios,” Jhin greeted very formally. 

“H-hi…” 

“Isn’t he cute?” Kayn asked teasingly, pulling him to a seat. 

“... Yeah, where did you find him?” Talon asked tiredly. 

“I met him online. We were both fans of the same fashion accounts.” 

“Oh Gods, it wasn’t that e-girl was it?  _ A new boho outfit, how original _ ,” Jhin groaned. 

“Oh no, he has good taste, don’t worry,” Kayn gave his hand a squeeze. “So, what are we ordering?” 

While he others discussed the menu, Aphelios was still spiralling from the onslaught of attention, and physical affection from Kayn. He certainly didn’t dislike it, he simply wasn’t used to it. 

Finally a colorfully-dressed waitress came over and took their order. With their menus out of the way, Jhin was eager to learn more about the newest member. 

“So, Aphelios those markings on your face, is that make-up or-” 

“They’re, um, they’re tattoos, I’m Lunari,” he admitted bashfully. Solari beliefs weren’t commonly held by the general public, but he was still anxious. 

“How intriguing! I usually don’t meet alternative-fashion-enthusiasts with a religious inclination of  **any** sort!” Jhin suddenly shot Kayn an odd look. Almost a glare. 

“So, uh… what was the account you were both following anyway?” Talon piped up. 

Oh dear, Aphelios didn’t really want to say that, considering the account they met through was a very lewd account. A boy who tended to pose with his panties visible, touching himself, the works, and Aphelios was inspired by this to post some of his own content. That was how he had met Kayn, who had actually been the one to encourage Aphelios’ lewd tendencies. 

“W-w-well, uh-” 

“That hot femboy? You know the one I’m talking about, the blonde one” Kayn interrupted, seemingly unaware of Aphelios’ humiliation. 

Oh no, they were all going to think he was some disgusting pervert. So many people he had met before were purists and didn’t like their fashion being “contaminated” by lewd content. They must hate him now. 

“Oh, I love that account” 

“Such a cute boy, you  **do** have good taste~” 

Oh. 

What came next was hours of fun discussion. They ate their meals and walked around town, going to various shops and trying on new outfits and spending way more money than they should. Aphelios was having the best day of his life! He was finally coming out of his shell. and he didn’t want it to end. 

“Hey Aphelios, do you wanna come back to my room for the night? We’re all gunna hang out at my place for a bit,” Kayn offered, practically reading his thoughts. 

“I-I would love to!” Aphelios didn’t hesitate, not even stopping to wonder what they might be doing in Kayn’s apartment so late at night. 

Kayn’s apartment was small, a bit strangely decorated, but rather nice. There were two couches, one very new and chique looking, and the other looked like he picked up off the side of the road. The bedroom was lined with neon lights, which Aphelios recognized from Kayn’s streams; he could even see his desk in the corner! The bed was rather large, with a soft-looking, blue duvet covering it. He could also see a large jacuzzi bathtub through the open bathroom door! He wished he could live here- 

His thoughts were interrupted as he was pushed onto the bed, and he quickly turned to face the others. What he saw was all three men peering up his skirt as he was bent over the bed. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Aphelios asked, turning to sit on the edge of the bed facing them. 

“You like this lewd crossdressing stuff Aphelios, don’t you wanna have some fun?” Kayn approached him, running a hand up his thigh. 

Aphelios shuddered. He wanted to resist, but… Kayn’s touch did feel very nice, and he did like the way they all looked at him. He nodded, giving Kayn the go-ahead. 

Kayn began spreading his legs, once again showing off his panties to the other men. He felt so exposed, it was different from the pictures he posted online. “Why don’t you tell them how you touch yourself to get those cute photos.” 

Aphelios obliged, trying not to moan as Kayn ran his fingers up his inner thigh. “I… I put on a pair of tight panties and touch myself through them… once I’m hard enough I take a few pictures, then I pull them down in the back,” Aphelios let out a pitiful whimper, “Then I usually f-finger myself, and if I remember to I take some p-pictures like that I do, but a lot of the time I cum early and take a nap…” his cheeks were flushed as finished, his legs now lifted onto the bed, and Kayn now stroking his length through the panties. 

“Wow, you know when you showed up I never would have pegged you for such a pervert,” Talon teased. 

Jhin walked up and groped his ass almost experimentally. "You know, when you said you were religious I was worried Kayn was wasting our time with some prude." 

"He's already leaking pre, see, perfect little doll," Kayn leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss. 

"... Were you planning on doing this with me the whole time?" Aphelios spoke up through his moans. 

"I mean… we weren't going to force you, I just had a hunch you would be in for a fun time," Kayn shrugged. 

Well, he supposed that made enough sense. Whatever the case, he couldn't focus on it for long, as his panties now had a sizeable damp spot from his pre-cum, and it kept coming. His breathing was heavy and his dick was straining against the fabric. At this rate he was going to cum in his panties. 

"He gets worked up so fast... I wanna try," Talon stated, stepping forward and motioning Kayn to step aside. He looked down at the thoroughly worked-up man and pulled out his phone, taking a picture for later. Once his phone was away, he tugged down his panties, freeing Aphelios' poor cock. It was so swollen, about to burst. He shouldn't deny him any longer. After sliding off his edgy clawed finger-cuffs, Talon sucked on two fingers for a moment before sliding them into his hole. 

Aphelios squeaked in response, gripping the sheets as Talon began to rock his fingers in and out of him, rubbing to feel around for his prostate. It wasn't long before a spurt of pre dripped down his shaft, and he moaned pitifully. Jackpot. 

Talon proceeded to fingerblast him right in his sweet-spot, using his other hand to motion to the others. "Help me undress him, I'm afraid with how twitchy he is he'll kick me in the head," he chuckled. 

Kayn obliged and carefully removed his chunky tennis shoes, his toes already curled inside. They were delicately set by the wall, no disrespecting the merchandise, after all, they were all aware of how expensive looking good was. 

"Talon, I-I'm gunna cum I think…" Aphelios whimpered, his cock twitching and leaking profusely. 

"Don't worry, let me just turn on my camera again. You can upload it later," Talon used his free hand to first pull his panties back up over his junk, sliding his fingers back in around the edge of the panties, then pulled out his phone once more and started recording. "Okay, go." 

Aphelios could barely even register what Talon was doing, all he knew is the fingers pounding his sweet-spot were making his whole body quiver with pleasure. It didn't take much longer before his body suddenly jolted, arching his back as he pumped cum into his panties. His voice cracked as he cried out, cheeks flushed and drool dripping down his face. 

"Good show, if I do say so myself. I have my critiques, but you certainly are camboy material." Jhin walked up to him, observing him like a specimen as he recovered from his orgasm. 

"Ain't he so cute? Nice touch with pulling his panties back on, he really soaked ‘em!" Kayn pressed his finger against a wet spot, watched the cum bead through the fabric. Thankfully they were the cheapest part of his outfit. "You look spent, but I hope you have more in you, we aren't even close to done yet." 

Aphelios could distantly hear Talon replaying the video of him cumming, barely cognisant as he felt Jhin crawl onto the bed, and heard the sound of many layers of ruffles being hoisted up. 

"I'm ready to do my part, you've worked me up quite well,  **boy** ." Jhin whispered in his ear. Aphelios got a glimpse of him, frilly dress hiked up over his groin, a prominent boner hanging out over his own lace panties. 

"Someone turn him over while I lubricate" the Lolita commanded, grabbing a small bottle and a condom off of the nightstand. 

Talon took his panties off all the way this time, peeling the sticky cloth off of him. Kayn could have sworn his abdomen looked a bit big, but decided against mentioning it and instead flipped him onto his hands and knees, brushing his hair out of his eyes affectionately. 

"You still holding up?" He asked gently, to which Aphelios nodded, finally leaving his post-nut haze, just in time to get pounded. Kayn leaned in to kiss him, making Aphelios' heart skip a beat. Admittedly he had a massive crush on Kayn. He wasn't sure if they were dating or not honestly, but he really wanted to. He was so confident and flirty, he always made him feel so pretty. Aphelios returned the kiss, their lipsticks mixing together as Jhin flipped Aphelios's skirt up and lined himself up. 

Jhin swiftly pushed in, fully hilting in one motion. Thankfully, Talon gave him a thorough stretching, and Jhin's length wasn't very thick, so the only noise he let out was a startled squeak. It hurt some, but not enough to whine or cry. He felt a pile of frills flop onto his back as Jhin put both hands on his hips and started thrusting. 

The Lunari couldn't hold back a moan, even as Kayn continued to hog his lips. Even with a narrower cock, Jhin managed to stretch him out well enough, not to mention the feeling of fucking which they were both clothed felt really exciting to boot. He imagined Jhin doing this to him in public. To pretty "girls" dressed up in over-the-top outfits, hiding in a back alley and fucking eachother. The fluff of the skirts would hide their privates, but passersby would still know what was happening. 

Aphelios' erection was up once more, and Kayn had pulled away to take over for Talon on filming, letting Talon get a turn, except he didn't go in for a kiss, and instead flopped his own cock out and pressed it against Aphelios' lips. 

After a moment of processing what was happening between thrusts, he leaned forward and swirled his tongue around the tip of Talon's cock, sucking on only the head as he slowly took more in, moaning around the girth. 

"Thank you for keeping him muzzled, he was getting a bit too noisy before," Jhin said, allowing himself to let out his own;  _ far superior _ moans. 

Talon joined Jhin in the sounds of pleasure, looking down at the loyal cocksleeve as he tried his best to pleasure him while getting his ass pounded sent shivers down his spine. Despite normally being so stoic, he couldn't help himself, and Aphelios thought it was cute. 

However Aphelios didn't have the best stamina, and soon enough found himself panting and whining for orgasm. It felt so good getting pounded, hearing Jhin moan from the pleasure of using him, but he needed more, he needed someone to touch him. 

Talon came suddenly, pulling Aphelios out of his thoughts as he struggled to swallow all of the thick cum. Talon looked like he was barely containing himself as he shook and groaned, it kept the Lunari well distracted until Jhin reached under him and started jerking him off. 

"You've held on well darling, but it's time for the closing act," the dramatic lolita said sweetly as he pounded him harder. 

And that was it, Aphelios couldn't bear it anymore, and came. Just as Jhin went to rub the tip of his length, he burst, crying out and spraying cum all over the bed sheet, his hole tightening and pulsing as he quaked with the waves of his orgasm.

Jhin, despite his annoyance at the cum on his fingers, finished only seconds later, filling the condom with his own warm seed and moaning in a beautiful soprano as Aphelios' ass milked him dry. 

Aphelios pressed his face into the mattress as he came down, his fingers slowly unclenching. His legs started to rub together, he felt very full and achy, but he was so overwhelmed he couldn't pinpoint what it was. 

"Good work, just one more person to please~" Jhin praised, gently petting his hair. 

"Yeah, you've got a talent for this," Talon piped in from a nearby arm chair. 

"Thank you…" Aphelios sighed, melting into Jhin's touch. Hopefully there would be some hefty aftercare when they were all done. 

"Oh boy, it's my turn now!" Kayn shooed Jhin away who grumbled something as he pulled out and took over camera duty. "Are you still doing alright, Phel?" 

"Mmhm, just feel a bit funny… I'm fine though," he squirmed again, still unable to pinpoint the odd feeling amongst the mix of sensations in his lower half. 

Kayn looked at him with what almost looked like was a renewed vigor, and wasted no more time in putting on his protection. 

"Just tell me if you need a breather, kay?" 

Aphelios nodded, and soon enough he felt Kayn's skirt resting on his back as he slid in. 

"Mmmm!" Aphelios whimpered. Kayn's girth was a lot thicker than Jhin's, and it stretched him much closer to his limit. It made him feel so full, even now, the way it pressed against his prostate, he knew this was going to milk him well. 

Kayn pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, making the Lunari gasp, and he kept up like this for a while, slow, sharp thrusts that made his body rock forward and shake. It was amazing, and between his sensitivity from his two past orgasms, and the new waves of pleasure flooding through him, he was completely overwhelmed. Drool was dripping out of his mouth, his fists were holding onto the sheets for dear life, and on one particularly good thrust, he let out a spurt of something that splashed onto the blanket. 

… That wasn't precum. 

"K-kayn," Aphelios whimpered as Kayn's pace increased, jostling him even more. "Please stop, I-I need to pee!" 

Within a second Kayn stopped completely, looking around to see his face. His eyes were wide in disbelief. "You sure it ain't just your orgasm?" 

"N-no! I need to pee, really bad," suddenly all of the fun drinks he had at the cafe had caught up with him, and he couldn't bear to hold it much longer. "I don't wanna get my clothes wet," he whimpered, cheeks flushed dark red at the embarrassing admission. 

Kayn took note of that and flipped him onto his back, pulling out momentarily. Aphelios looked confused, but as Kayn started stripping him he started to understand. He also removed his own clothes, tossing them all to Talon who stopped rubbing himself off to catch them. 

Kayn quickly pushed back into the submissive Lunari, now able to look over his cute form fully. His little pink nipples, his surprisingly toned abs, what looked like a scar from a long-forgotten belly-button piercing, and his swollen, twitching cock that flopped down against his tummy. 

"This better?" 

Aphelios looked unsure, still confident he was going to have an accident on the bed, just not on their clothes, but nodded. If Kayn didn't mind it was fine… Hopefully he didn't misunderstand him, because he was ready to burst. 

As they resumed, Kayn began to notice that every few thrusts, a small spurt of liquid would escape Aphelios, making the bottom blush or squeak in embarrassment. _Oh Gods_ _that was hot_. He picked up the pace, trying to ignore Jhin as he walked around them, getting multiple angles of their debauchery. Kayn kept slamming into him, rubbing his prostate so nicely, only narrowly missing it before finally nailing it, pounding right into it and making Aphelios practically scream in pleasure. Another long spurt of pee escaped him before habitually trying to clench his legs, unable to due to the Whole Kayn between them. He whined and moaned as he got closer and closer to his climax, brow furrowed as he struggled to hold all of it in. He was getting so built up, he wasn't sure how he could even try to hold back the floodgates. 

"Kayn, I-I'm-" 

"Don't worry, same here, just hold tight," Kayn grunted, reaching down to give the Lunari's shaft a few strokes as he pounded him with the last of his energy. "Phel…" 

And that was enough. Kayn let go of his length as he arched his back and burst, cum splattering out onto his chest, followed by a powerful stream of piss that sprayed up onto Kayn. As Kayn finished inside of Aphelios, groaning from the pleasure, he leaned back onto his knees and watched the show. The stream arced up into the air, splashing down onto the bedsheets and himself, and as he quaked and squirmed, it even got onto the floor. He covered his face from the sheer humiliation of wetting himself during sex, and in front of all of his new friends at that, but none of them seemed particularly horrified by that. He had been leaking for awhile, all of them were emotionally prepared to watch him piss himself, some even excited. 

For a brief moment, Aphelios felt Kayn's hand on his cock, manipulating his stream and making it go elsewhere. He didn't have the heart to look at his mess, and he couldn't bear to open his eyes until he had trickled to a stop, his now soft cock resting limply in a puddle on his own abdomen. 

"S-s-sorry…" Aphelios whimpered, looking like he was about to cry, to which Kayn swiftly got out of his trance and leaned in to kiss him, realizing it was about time for some aftercare. 

"You did great Phel," Kayn complimented him, to which Jhin agreed, hitting “stop” on the recording. 

"That was quite the performance! The waterworks were rather unexpected, but they added some spice to something otherwise vanilla." 

There was a stuttered moan from the corner as Talon came on his own terms, shooting cum up onto his chest. 

"... Ah, whoops… good job though" Talon panted out, flopping back into the chair with a heavy sigh. 

"Here, why don't I go draw a bath," Jhin offered before walking to the bathroom. 

"I'm gunna go wash off my shirt, but then I'll be back to help change the bedsheets," Talon stated, trying to act nonchalant as he did a mini-jog to go clean-up in the sink before a stain set. 

Once the other two were gone Kayn pulled away from his kiss, nuzzling into the crook of Aphelios' neck and whispering "Are you all empty now?" 

The Lunari didn't respond, giving Kayn the answer he wanted. 

"Let it out." 

There was a pause for a moment, before he felt more warm liquid pooling between their bodies at a slow trickle. Aphelios whimpered at the feeling of releasing, continuing to go for another few seconds before his stream petered out again. 

"Did that feel good?" 

Aphelios nodded, pressing his face into Kayn's shoulder. 

"I won't tell the others, don't worry," Kayn winked, pulling back to look at their piss-slicked bodies. Gods Aphelios really was perfect. 

“Ugh, why are you cuddling him like that, he’s filthy! Both of you shower off before you get in the bath, or there will be consequences,” Jhin interrupted, pointing both of them to the bathroom like a frustrated mother. 

As the couple moved to the bathroom they could hear Talon sighing and mumbling about the mess. Kayn told them they’d have to help clean if he brought them a friend, but this probably was more than they bargained for. Hopefully they would find all of the pee-specific cleaning products in his closet,  _ and hopefully they wouldn’t question why he had them _ . They obeyed Jhin and washed themselves first, however Kayn decided to let Aphelios have the bath to himself, he earned it. Aphelios missed the company, but being able to stretch out and relax in a perfect rose-scented tub for a while really helped. 

When he stepped out he saw the bed was made and Talon and Kayn were laying on it, seemingly awaiting his return, however their lolita was missing. 

“Where’s Jhin?” Aphelios asked, feeling a bit bad he couldn’t thank him for the bath. 

“Oh, he had a RiftQuest meet I think. Also he doesn’t really like cuddling, he sent you the video though,” Kayn answered. “Do you like cuddles?” 

Aphelios’ cheeks flushed and he nodded, walking over and sandwiching himself between the two men. Talon pressed his face into the Lunari’s chest, and Kayn spooned him from behind. It only took a few minutes for them all to fall asleep. 


End file.
